bedrock_anarchy_servers_pefandomcom-20200214-history
GoldenMeerkat21
No one knows who I am so I guess I’ll write a wiki article about myself so people think I have a bigger ego than I actually do. GoldeMeerkat21 Golden Meerkat decided he‘ll Write it in 3rd person. Like a lot of people, I found this community because I heard about 2b2t on youtube, and because I had no computer, I decided too look for an alternative for my iPhone. This is how I found a server called Anarchy Survival Pe which was made by punjana in 2016. I joined the server on January 1st 2019 which was slightly after the server’s Prime in 2018. I quickly made friends with some well known players on their such as Dank Doge, Garbage raccoon, crazy void, and flying bacon. Some others who played at the time were: Ender kid, obsolete block. Because there hadn’t been a duplication glitch in a long while, and the server had a stable economy, I decided to make it my mission to have a collection of rare items. I did this by finding an emerald block and trading for some rare crops and farming them to an absurd amount. I never really joined a group during that time but I heard things about the most recent big bases on the server such as Giza and garbage town. I eventually got busy and took a 6 month break from anarchy and later came back but to other servers. The next server I joined was bigger and more widely accepted as a better server. That was 2p2e in the summer of 2019. One of the first things I did was talk to a play named offtopi about how to ‘get good’ on this server. What he said he did was join the biggest group on the server which was The Enclave and rank up. A player by the name of SubOrSub on discord created a server which was called Church Of DaPorkchop (who was the owner of the server) I joined the server and was the first one to join it. After about a day some others joined such as Sterk, Offtopi, and sleepy doopy. It started off as a meme where we worshipped da porkchop and made a pork-ble ’bible’ and all that but eventually we made a church which was our main base and we gained a lot of members and attention and became a full fledged group. Our first church was at 10k 10k and we were gonna build another one at 100k 100k. And that is how I ended up spending half my time on the server building a nether highway connecting the two locations. The 100k church idea was scrapped and we ended up making it at 45k45k after the 10k10k church was griefed. We became allies with the enclave and me and sterk became enclave members. The 45k45k church was very large and we even had our own kit which was stacked and duped during the e-table dupe. I eventually took a break again but then when I came back, I found that the 2p server was corrupted and so the longest running anarchy bedrock map died, making 2b2tpe the oldest map. I decided to join 4b4t which was a server made by Legit and was pretty big and was closer too vanilla Minecraft than 2p. I never joined any groups their but I helped owl when he wanted to try to bring the Enclave too 4b. I also build a decent base called Gondolin. I didn’t play on 4b much but later I joined the server 2b2tpe in October of 2019. I saw that my old friend dank doge played on there and he helped me get started by giving me a couple kits. I also met up with owl and helped set up what would have been the enclave’s pvp training camp but it was griefed shortly after. I decided to start up my old hobby back up of collecting rare things which on this server were kits. Now days I am just an average player on the server and a member of cosmos